


fire meets fate

by Sapphire_blue



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Gen, I cannot stress this enough do not read this if you haven't seen endgame yet, do not read this if you haven't seen endgame yet, endgame spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 13:43:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18621808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphire_blue/pseuds/Sapphire_blue
Summary: she is her own woman, she writes her own fate.[Avengers - Endgame Spoilers]





	fire meets fate

**Author's Note:**

> title taken from ruelle's 'fire meets fate'

It was always going to be her.

 

She used to have nothing, and then she got this family, this wonderful group of dysfunctional people who squabbled more than they embraced, and yet they were the family she made for herself.

 

There was never a question, it was always going to be her.

 

Daughter of the Red Room, ledger dripping with blood, and she forged herself anew. 

 

Love is for children, she used to think. Look at her now. Love is kind, love is being willing to do whatever it takes to save your family.

 

She is an avenger. She has a choice. She will die with agency, with freedom. It’s more than she had ever expected. Her story had always been fire and debris, but now her story is writ with freedom, with love. 

 

She is her own woman, she writes her own fate.

 

Natasha hopes they remember her - her family, the people who had somehow carved a place for themselves in her once blackened heart.

 

She hopes they remember her name.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Watched Endgame last night and now I am sad. Natasha has always been one of my favourite characters of all time. As in, she is my second most favourite character ever of all time, and to see her sacrifice herself for her family like that, it broke my heart. I hope people remember her sacrifice, that people remember her name. She deserves just as much respect and recognition as Tony Stark.
> 
> Leave me a kudos if you enjoyed it, or a comments, even if it is just indecipherable crying, because believe me, I am right there with you. I am still crying, and I suspect that I will be for a long time.
> 
> Thank you.
> 
> ~ Sapphire xx


End file.
